


Two Nightmares of a Kind

by TintedPink



Series: Lysa Does Something Stupid [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, post nightmare comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: anonymous asked:How about ironstrange when they both have nightmares during the same night? (Let's face it, it can happen.) (I'm a sucker for ironstrange nightmares and you write them well)





	Two Nightmares of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad you liked the first one! Hopefully you’ll enjoy this one as well. I’m a sucker for post-nightmare comfort, honestly

Tony wakes up first. He doesn’t know if it’s his own nightmare that wakes him or Stephen tossing around in bed beside him, but he’s awake, and Stephen is tossing around in bed beside him. His hands are circling like they might if he had his sling ring, so it’s a good thing he didn’t sleep with it on anymore. Only once was Tony willing to wake up to a portal hovering above his bed. Similarly Tony wasn’t allowed to have his armors active in his sleep, after only one incident where the armor, in a far too reminiscent scene, choking Stephen during one of Tony’s nightmares. Now he has to deactivate his ability to call them until he wakes up, which he does now, because he needs the armor.

But Stephen is still asleep, and looks near terrified and Tony knows that he should help him, even if it’s a difficult task with his own nightmares looming over him. Stephen had asked Tony to try and wake him if he saw Stephen having a nightmare, so that was what he did. He retracted the gauntlet and put a hand gently on Stephen’s shoulder.

“Stephen, babe, you’re having a nightmare,” Tony shakes his shoulder gently, hoping to jostle him just enough, but Stephen is deeply asleep. “Stephen, please wake up so I can go panic in the lab. Please. Babe. Stephen.”

He’s aware that he’s whining, but he tells himself it’s because Stephen has a sixth sense for Tony’s whining and will wake up just to get away from it. It doesn’t work. He considers setting an armor to continue rocking Stephen while Tony goes literally anywhere else, except the metal hand wouldn’t be as comforting as the flesh one, so Tony stays.

When Stephen finally wakes up he screams, and it makes Tony even more jumpy than he already was. He tries not to show that he’s not having a great night himself but even in his unhinged state Stephen knows Tony better than that. Because it’s what Stephen needs he pulls Tony back into bed, back down beside him. Tony goes reluctantly, and Stephen reaches behind him, feeling around until his wrist brushed cool glass. He grabs the tablet from his night stand and hand it to Tony, who takes it gratefully and proceeds to distract himself with designing while Stephen meditates to the sound of Tony’s slowly steadying breathing and the smell of his skin. It never does either of them any good to dwell on the things that haunt them, but in these moments together they can almost believe that one day they’ll have their last nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](https://iwritefanficsometimes.tumblr.com/post/181623727438/how-about-ironstrange-when-they-both-have)
> 
>  
> 
> PS. This was originally posted to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232671/chapters/40599314) oneshot compliation. Once all the oneshots from that work have been posted individuall and have been up for a week, I will delete that work.


End file.
